Problem: The following formula gives the temperature's measure in degrees Fahrenheit $F$, where $C$ is the measure in degrees Celsius: $F=\dfrac95 C+32$ Rearrange the formula to highlight the measure in degrees Celsius. $C=$
Answer: Formulas may contain multiple variables, along with known numbers and letters that stand for known constants like $\pi$. We can highlight a certain variable in the formula by treating the formula as an equation where we want to solve for that variable. In this case, we need to solve the equation $F=\dfrac95 C+32$ for $C$. $\begin{aligned} F&=\dfrac95 C+32 \\\\ F-32&=\dfrac95 C \\\\ \dfrac59\cdot(F-32)&=C \end{aligned}$ This is the result of rearranging the formula to highlight the measure in degrees Celsius: $C=\dfrac59\cdot(F-32)$